


Happy Birthday To You

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just going to spend the day in his pajamas with a box of pizza and a movie. Just like he did every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine’s parents are away/forget his birthday and he’s alone. Kurt surprises him and finds out, and drags him over to the Hummels to celebrate instead with people who love him.

Blaine’s birthday was a week before Christmas. 

When he was a child, he used to be so jealous of other children. His friends’ parents would bring balloons and cupcakes to school. They would get to grin brightly and wear their party hats or tiaras with pride as the rest of the class sang Happy Birthday to them.

When Blaine asked if he could have a tiara for his birthday his father had looked disgusted and sent him to his room.

Instead, he would eat the cake his nanny made him and open the small pile of gifts (mostly gift cards). There wasn’t really any singing. There wasn’t a big party. He was on winter break from school so he just continued doing what he had been doing, absolutely nothing. 

So, his seventeenth birthday didn’t seem like a big change. 

Of course he didn’t have a nanny anymore and the pile of gifts had turned to a quick transfer of money into his bank account but it wasn’t a big deal. 

Blaine would order pizza, add a piece of cake to his order, stay in his pajamas all day long and play video games or watch television. It was actually kind of an enjoyable day and he had been building up to it for a while.

He was right in the middle of deciding what he wanted on his pizza when his doorbell rang. Annoyed that his day of laziness was being interrupted, Blaine pushed himself off the couch and made his way over to front door. 

A sea of bright flowers and balloons made him freeze, eyes wide. Kurt’s smiling face peeked through them and he pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips before he could say a word.

“Happy birthday!” Kurt sang. 

“What are you doing here?” Blaine stuttered out as he was handed the flowers. 

“It’s your birthday silly,” Kurt gave him a strange look. “And I want to celebrate my boyfriend turning seventeen.”

It was bizarre. Blaine had never really had a birthday before and…you can’t really miss what you never had, but his eyes flooded with tears. Instantly, Kurt’s face fell and he made a soft noise before stepping forward. 

“I’m sorry, I should have called. Am I interrupting something with your family?” That just made Blaine’s heart break more as he shook his head. 

“My parents are out of town,” he said in a small voice. “It’s just me.”

“Oh,” Kurt whispered, looking around the empty home before his shoulders straightened. “Well, go get dressed. You’re coming over to my house.”

“Oh no, I can’t impose,” Blaine mumbled, still staring at the flowers in his hands. “It’s fine Kurt…seriously don’t feel bad. It isn’t like this is the first time.” 

“Go get dressed.” 

Blaine couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Kurt bodily pushed him towards the stairs. He knew that once his boyfriend had something in his mind, nothing in the world would change it. Dressing quickly in colored jeans and a button up, Blaine made his way back down the stairs. 

“-and he’s home alone,” he froze at the sound of Kurt’s voice. “Dad, it’s his birthday…okay…we’ll be back soon.”

He turned to smile at Blaine, his expression changing from worried to happy. He reached a hand out to grab Blaine’s before pulling him to the door. For a moment, Blaine considered begging off the evening. The absolute last thing he needed was for the Hummel family to throw him a pity party because he was the poor kid left alone on his birthday. 

Then suddenly, he couldn’t stand the thought of being alone. 

“Should I bring anything?” He asked awkwardly. 

“Only you,” Kurt kissed him on the cheek and opened the car door for him. 

The car ride to the Hummel’s house was filled with anxiety for Blaine. For years he had fought hard to pretend that none of this bothered him. After all, did he really need a day dedicated to just him? Did he really want people to go out of their way to make a big deal about him? It seemed selfish, it felt odd. He was already lucky enough and a lot of things came easily to him. He didn’t want to come across as needy. 

“Here we are!” 

As soon as he stepped into the house, he was pulled into a tight hug by Carole and slapped on the back by Burt. A Happy Birthday sign had been hastily hung up on the wall and a few balloons had been taped all over. 

It looked terrible.

It was more than he had gotten for most of his life. 

“I hope you don’t mind pizza? We just placed an order,” Carole smiled warmly and the smell of chocolate cake came from the kitchen.

“That sounds wonderful,” Blaine’s voice cracked as he spoke and her face softened. “Thank you all so much.”

“Plus you’re staying here tonight,” Kurt squeezed his hand. “And we’re going birthday shopping tomorrow.”

The world distorted slightly through the film of tears but Blaine grinned brightly. In a matter of minutes, this family had put aside everything and tried to make his birthday special. 

By the end of the night it felt so silly. He was stuffed with pizza and the elastic from the cone hat was too tight around his chin. A faint blush spread over Blaine’s cheeks as they sang Happy Birthday to him, Kurt glaring at his father as he went off key. It was ridiculous. It was perfect.

This was a family. A family who celebrated people just because they were there, not because they were conforming to what was expected. 

He didn’t feel like he was a burden. He finally felt like he belonged. 


End file.
